


Exit Series: Lore Sets

by delphoxis



Series: Exit Series [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, I hate ao3 formatting, Lore - Freeform, Origin Story, Other, Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphoxis/pseuds/delphoxis
Summary: This contains all the Lore between Exit 34 and the planned sequel, Exit 36. This ranges from creating new characters, showing backstories that were scrapped from Exit 34, and much more content to bridge the gap as Exit 36 is being produced.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back and I'm preparing for Exit 36 to launch in early January! This is the Lore that got scrapped from Exit 34 and was thought of before Exit 36. Enjoy!

Lore Set 1:

Exit 34 was slated to have a major role inside the story Exit 34, but was removed and replaced in favor of Millbrae. It was supposed to be a city full of light and high towers, ones that touched the stars.

A second variation was supposed to be a dark city, one which is was nighttime all the time. Due to dimensional travel being widely used, it sapped all the light away from the city. People continue to use portals, despite losing light all the time.

The light needed to return. Our heroes were supposed to retrieve it and destroy the dark demon refracting light everywhere but the city. Maybe the city still stands - Or maybe the darkness has consumed it and it is gone forever, lost in the dark abyss of the ‘The Land With No Light’

Lore set 2:

Valery was contractually obligated to watch over Max, due to him being clueless about his actual job, but very knowledgeable when it came to the inner workings over the company, risks, protocols, and rules. He would then use these to his advantage to escape work until the boss created a special set of rules for him which he could not find a way around.

He also had studied the BART system map, calculated all main and rush hour trains, along with possible transfer points, timed transfers, and limited trains. This has been so ingraned into his mind, he knows every single possible thing about the subject.

Lore set 3:

Each character has a hidden personality, for instance like sadistic, idol, counterpart, reserved, hasty, risk-taker, or even yandere. This greatly impact the characters attitude, persona, and even highest potential. Below is a chart of who fits what personality in Exit 34:

Max-Risk taker  
Valery-Counterpart  
David-Independent  
Ally-Reserved  
Daniel-Idol  
Callie-Judgemental

Below is the connecting chart for characters in Exit 36:

Maxi-Alternate Version  
Korrina-Ruler  
Byron-Servant  
Daniel-Flirty  
David-Sly  
Max-Tactile  
Valery-Dreamer  
Callie-Stressed  
Calaveras-Quirky  
Amy-Reserved  
Emilia-Sadistic  
Eli-Dancer


	2. Lore sets 4, 5, & 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn things that were scrapped from the story...yet again. Sets 5 & 6 were just for fun, but set 6 could be turned into its own story

Lore set 4

“Moshi Moshi?”

“Ah! Sorry! I am not used to the English yet.”

“That’s ok Max! Besides, it’s a nice change of pace.”

“I’m calling because we were able to secure a render on your files and were able to manipulate them enough to be correct.”

“Ah! Thank you! Emilia, prepare to carry out plan UB-02819-Demolish. It’s time to figure out what's causing these portals and wormholes.”

Lore set 5

“Oh wo oh wo, oh wo ohhhh!”

“THANK YOU! R-I-B, B-O-N!”

The girl pumped her fists in the air.

“Ribbon Girl May have not won the Party Match, but her voice is amazing!”

On the other side of the world…

“THANK YOU! TIMMMEEEEE TO UNWIND!”

A boy stood up and maliciously smiled at the television.

“We won...and now we have the pride and glory!”

Lore set 6

Cookies, cookies- huh? There’s a new character arriving? When-tomorrow? This is so hasty, we must work together quickly. And I must not break the camera this time. Stay tuned! This one's a powerful duo; a spirit of the sun and a warrior of the western skies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo ummm gimme Set 6 as a full story! I plan to make that its own story later on, probably not linked to anything. But I promise, our warrior of the western skies will having more of a role in Lore set 10.
> 
> Thanks for readin! See ya soon as probably Sets 7-9 will arrive later this month (as they are all very short).


	3. Lore sets 7, 8, 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Net Neutrality vote is freaking me out so I wanted to post this last Lore Set in case it loses. I will probably not stop writing if we lose Net Neutrality, but I will not be sharing it because the internet prices...
> 
> Lore sets 11 and 12 are slated to be the last ones. I am currently still working of Exit 36, which I have only just started writing Chapter 5. Sneek peak! It's name is Reign From Above (a play on Rain ).

Lore set 7

As portals began to sprout everywhere, many case studies were made to figure out what they were made from. This was discreetly used to figure out how much it impacted humans.

Many tests subjects have been absorbed and never seen again. Beasts, demons, angels, and even new creatures that have yet to be classified have leaked through many portals and have been contained for research.

We have not figured out why they are occurring, but they seem to be timed, ironically every time there is a timed transfer at 19th Street station. There’s a massive energy spike in Castro Valley from a recent study.

This could be big for human advancement or this could be our downfall from such powerful creatures.  
-Byron Cataloshima

Lore set 8

A new study has been conducted after probing Felix while he was cryogenically frozen. Tests have come back and said numerous results, but on that is stunning is that her is supposedly a knight or a warrior of some sort. Noted beside that was his genetic code is rather unusual. This code is a combination of nothing we've ever seen before. There is also no correlation to him and his family, as he possessed a different DNA line. We also tested his parents, coming back extremely different. Hopefully, we have figured it out by the time he is released or else all living things are doomed.  
-Genetic Testing and Mental Health Clinic, Director Calaveras

Lore set 9

Maxi walked into the room full of 8 feet tubes, containing humans who were in a dormant state. As she observed the labels on them, she saw many names, which did not make any sense. Some of them sounded scary, like Sadistic or Risk-Taker. Others seemed comforting, like Flirty or Dancer. But what shocked the poor girl was that she saw one that looked very similar to her, reading Maxi Vanderan-Alternate Version. And beside that, she saw one that said Max Vanderan-Tactile.

“Oh thank god! It was all a dream!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me...this stuff looks longer on mobile. I even checked how long Exit 36 was as of Chapter 5 and it's only 13 pages on desktop but takes 2 minutes to scroll to the bottom on mobile drive. I have also been very busy working on at least 3 new IP's slated to be released in 2018. Not to mention finals!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Depending on the votes, this may be the end! Have a great rest of 2017 (although I will post once more before it ends...hopefully).


	4. Lore Sets 10,11,12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVEEEEE

Lore set 10

The warrior emerged from the dungeon. Valently, he walked away from the darkness and headed into the light. He was the warrior of the western skies, washing away all the misfortune and pain that had swept over the vast western skies.

Walking to the town that was nearby the dungeon, has saw people drop their items and stare. They all gasped as her had emerged.

“You are alive! We thought you’d never come to save us!”

“I am alive and well. I have saved the East and now I’m here to save the West.”

Many villagers thought the warrior was a strong icon, but in reality he was a loose cannon. They were shocked by how different he was than he was depicted to be. But the one thing that scared them was the demon behind him, a small spirit colored green.

“Come one Solexa; we’ve got to bring the light back to the western skies!”

Lore set 11

The Sphelix tribe was very old, dating back further than the discovery of portals. They were the first people to discover, research, and use them. Their leader, Felix Montague, conducted research until one day, he was pulled into one and was dragged into another new dimension. This caused the rest of the tribe to be able to open and close portals. When Felix has been dragged away, the rest of the tribe failed to protect them self, going from a strong tribe to only 20 survivors. As they were mostly enslaved, 8 people survived and moved west, to the plains.

In current day, we can barely make out the plot of what happens in the dimension massacre, destroying the Sphelixian Tribe and Empire. As our test subjects develop, we are making rapid growth in genetically creating someone to have the correct gene set that Felix had, in order to create portals. Meanwhile, I am trying to escape in order to stop Dr. Calaveras and Director Korrina. And I must free the beasts being created and send them to another dimension.

-Entry 624: Byron Cataloshima 

Lore set 12

Interview with Delphoxis:

Interviewer: So with the release of your new story, Exit 34, we wanted to meet who you actually are. For certain reasons, we just call you Delphoxis.

Delphoxis: Thank you! I’m glad I got a good reception from the story.

I: So how did your story come about?

D: It was just a spur of the moment thought. I had hoped for it to be a one-shot, but it evolved into more!

I: From reviewers, it was an amazing short story, filled with emotions. And the BART scenes were completely accurate!

D: Hahaha! Yeah, I did extensive research on the announcements at the platforms to be as accurate as I could. It may be changing with their new extension coming along, so it was good while it lasted.

I: Moving on; who is your ideal character?

D: Someone who can it all, carefree, but also has enough flair. As for physical appearance, a moderately tall male with dark hair, blue eyes, and white skin and some muscles.

I: Nobody like that has appeared in your story yet. Is this a teaser?

D: Maybe...maybe not! Typically, I try to keep a character like this in all my stories.

I: Any specific names you usually use for that character?

D: Alex or Alec. Too bad he didn’t make the cut for Exit 34! Bu-

The television cracked as the screen started to get fuzzy. The man got up and turned off the screen. He sighed and walked out the door, as he has seen all the information he had needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as Winter Break ends, I’ve slowed down more on Exit 36! But here’s the lore...and more will come!

**Author's Note:**

> I might add songs for the lore, but it seems fine for how small it is for now! Also, this is definitely not a 1 chapter project. It may display as it, but I can’t do AO3 formatting for the life of me.


End file.
